What's New Pussycat?
by Lyumia
Summary: Gaia grants Sephiroth one last chance at life free from Jenova. Of course, alien mom doesn't like that, so Cloud is surprised to find the cat he rescued from the rain is really his enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I was repeatedly hitting myself with the feels by ready at least 40 different fanfictions :/ and I found this heavenly little fic about Sephiroth being a cat that was taken in by Cloud (and it certainly doesn't help I read another about Sephiroth being a sexy cat Yokai {not that I would ever be into sexy cat Yokai :D} so I decided to uncurl from my ball and write this fic I thought about.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter I: Sephiroth**

* * *

Welp. This was certainly undignified. The cat thought as it mewled pathetically. Come on you stupid insects- one of you plebeians must have enough common sense to get my soft and furry behind out of this cursed rain. He whined again, but this time a man slowed to a halt, glowing blue eyes looking down upon his amazing grace. He didn't have an umbrella- in fact he was wearing a measly sleeveless turtleneck- and his blonde spikes drooped miserably upon his head.

Slowly the man approached him, crouching down to study his form. The cat meowed irritably- he knew his fur looked beautiful (even when wet) but his gorgeous silver locks would never stay that way if he wasn't _sheltered from this dreadful rain!_ The man extended a gloved hand that the cat meowed at. Yes, pet me mortal- hurry up and dry me off already.

The blonde didn't smile at his actions, but he did silently bundle the cat in his well muscled arms. _Finally_. The cat sighed, purring into the warmth of the man's chest. The pupils of his eyes rounded the instant a leather clad finger began to rub underneath his chin. The petting stopped when his human approached a building with a large sign that read _Seventh Heaven._

The instant his human opened the door the smell of alcohol filled his nose. He looked up at his human with a deadpan expression as he tried to convey _'you did not just take me to a bar.'_

The blonde merely ran a hand through his hair, and an ungodly shriek made the cat's ears flatten against his kissable head. "It's a kitty!" A brown haired miniature human with wide brown eyes smiled at him, petting his wet fur eagerly. _I won't kill you yet noisy mortal,_ the cat promised _,_ despite the purrs escaping his throat he so desperately tried to stop. "Look Denzel! Cloud brought home a kitty!" A much quieter miniature human looked up from a large textbook, pale blue eyes curious.

"A cat?"

"woof." The cat drawled sarcastically. Of course, all the humans heard was 'meow'.

"Cloud?" A brown haired woman stared at the blonde curiously from behind the counter. "Where did you find that?"

 _Excuse me?_ The cat meowed indignantly. _ **That** is a very beautiful cat, thank you very much._

"On the street." The cat perked up in surprise when he heard the human's voice. Why did it seem so familiar?

 _"Good to see you Cloud."_

The cat yowled in pain.

 _"I thought of a wonderful present for you."_

The cat dully noted the panicked noises from the children. He thought he heard his human say something about "mako poisoning."

 _"Shall I give you despair?"_

The cat was indeed very aware of the eyes on him. Luminous green eyes opened to meet glow blues, wide with shock as he purred with a smile. "Hello Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel no shame whatsoever XD**

 **Disclaimer: I' Don't own anything.**

 **Chapter II: Cloud Strife**

* * *

This was the day that Cloud Strife had gone insane.

It was bound to happen- the hallucinations, spirits in his head, and being an angst-magnet certainly didn't help any claims otherwise as he laughed.

Yes he laughed- the stoic, aloof, not-an-ex-SOLDIER, ex-mercenary, former experiment, ex-AVALANCHE member laughed until his sides hurt and there were tears forming in his eyes. All because the terrifying "Demon of Wutai', "The Silver General', 'Godly Sephiroth' was smiling at him crookedly. Well, it wasn't the only reason he was laughing.

The previously 6'3 man was now reduced to barely five feet tall, and had a silver tail swishing behind him with feline ears to match. "Hello Sephiroth." He replied good-naturedly, despite felling the others' apprehension from across the room. Jenova must have been pretty desperate to have made this form, the blonde swordsman mused. "What is it you want this time?"

The cat-boy quickly opened his mouth, and just as quickly closed it. Cream colored lips pressed together tightly. "Fish." He answered honestly. "I have an intense craving for fish." He said pensively, marveling at the words.

Cloud couldn't help but snicker as he walked into the kitchen of Seventh Heaven. The irony of getting his enemy- his rival, arch-nemesis- a tuna sandwich was almost too much for him to handle. Well, he had to give the parasite props for having a sense of humor. "Cloud." He heard Tifa's footsteps behind him. "You're not seriously going to give-" he saw her looked back at the silver haired boy who stared blankly at two flabbergasted children, "Sephiroth, of all people, fish?!"

"It's not like he can reach the counter." Cloud joked- but as always, this seemed to be the wrong response if Tifa's glare was anything to go by.

"He murdered our parents and burned our hometown to the ground!" She snapped, and Sephiroth spoke up from where he now stood in the doorway.

"And I enjoyed every second of it." Sephiroth said flatly. "If only I had a mustache to twirl deviously while I laugh maniacally."

"You go to time out!" Tifa cringed after the words left her mouth. She really was a mother hen.

"No." Sephiroth deadpanned. "But I will take that sandwich the human is making."

"No," Tifa began sternly, hands on her hips. "You can go to time out, or have cat food for dinner!"

Oddly, Sephiroth turned with a low whine. His ears flattened against his head, and his tail brushed the floor as he retreated to a corner. "You know," Cloud began absentmindedly. "Most mother cats carry their young by the scruff of their neck." Cloud quickly shrunk back with his finished tuna sandwiches when Tifa glowered at him with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Sometimes," Denzel began, witness to all that had occurred. "You guys are weird."

Tifa couldn't agree more with that sentiment.

* * *

 **AN: I took heavy inspiration from** **Tobirion's all of the above for Denzel being a part of one really weird family. And of thing's that may be only by DrNeverland. In fact **"If only I had a mustache to twirl deviously while I laugh maniacally" **is something Sephiroth says in that story, so I seriously recommend you read both. They're way better writers than me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter III: Sephiroth**

* * *

In his new base of operations Sephiroth was quickly setting boundaries and learning some lines could not yet be crossed. Like Denzel- despite still harboring fear of him- liked it when he helped the brown haired human with his homework. And Marlene loved it when he snuck some cookies out for her from the jar atop the refrigerator. Sephiroth would turn up his nose at anything less than 1500 Gil- it wasn't as if his human couldn't afford it- and anyone who would dare pet him the wrong way would be greeted with sharp claws digging into their skin.

Mutually, Sephiroth understood jumping on Cloud's junk when he wanted to be petted was unacceptable, and he would be immediately ejected from said lap via Viva La Cloud. Also, he was forbidden from bringing the wooden practice sword he stubbornly whined for outside of Tifa's door for two nights straight inside the bar, or in populated areas.

Cloud's friend's though, did not understand these boundaries and rules. Especially not that insufferable Wuatin Princess, Yuffie.

"Come on Sephy-kins." She cooed, an offensive pink ribbon in her hands. "It's just gunna put a little color on that fur."

"Human, I will kill you if that horrendous fabric is not removed from my presence in the next five seconds." He glowered, but to no avail, the ribbon came closer to his tail. Sephiroth's ear twitched dangerously. A wave of nausea overcame him. He pressed a hand to his temple as he wobbled. _"Come on Seph," A boy no older than seventeen grinned widely at him, green ribbon in his gloved hand. "It's just gunna put a little color on that skin."_

 _"Zachary," Sephiroth replied flatly. "If I wanted to appear 'colorful', I'd go to Costa del Sol, not resort to putting a ribbon in my hair."_

 _Zack laughed, mako eyes glowing brightly. "Nah, but you'd look way less scary with this. Plus the ladies love you- even without a tan."_

 _"Please don't remind me."_

"Sephiroth?" The cat blinked, uncurling from himself and staring up at Yuffie questioningly. When had he turned back into a cat? Suspicious, he looked down at his tail where a pink ribbon was neatly tied to his tail. He looked back up at the human who chuckled nervously.

The cat merely meowed, jumped up into the Princess's lap and offered his belly to be rubbed.

Like this, Sephiroth somehow felt as if the black haired SOLDIER was smiling down at him.

* * *

 **AN: Stop it mortal before you create something horrible... but it's so beautiful... AHHH MY EYEESSSS! IT'S TOO GORGEOUS!  
**

 **I can't remember why I wrote that :/ But I'm going through such a hardcore Kingdom Hearts phase I'm scaring myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Chapter IV: Cloud Strife**

* * *

When a man walked into the bar one day, eyes glowing brighter than Cloud had seen in a long time, fully dressed in a SOLDIER uniform he was surprised. He had red hair stylized so not a single strand was out of place and wore a long red leather coat. Cloud could easily recognize him as First Class.

Cloud was even more surprised when the man smirked at him, snapping shut a book in one gloved hand and said elegantly; "Cloud Strife I presume?" The blonde nodded, realizing how even now he didn't live up to SOLDIER material. "Genesis Rhapsodos, normally I'd add 'First Class', but to my understanding that title has no meaning anymore."

Cloud shrugged, not knowing what to say. He didn't seem to be offended by his silence though, because he continued; "It's my understanding we have a few 'mutual friends'. And two of them notified me of a certain 'Hero of Wutai' under your care." The title was spoken bitterly, but Cloud simply filed it away as his mind raced. Mutual friends? "Did you know Zack?" He blurted out.

Genesis gave him a strained smile. "Yes, but our relationship was complicated, to say the least." He admitted regretfully. "Do you know what happened to Sephiroth?" Cloud asked not seconds after the question was answered. Genesis raised a brow, sitting down at one of the tables in Seventh Heaven before e answered; "From my understanding, it seems your Cetra friend promised Sephiroth another chance at life." He began, "without his memories of his previous life. The calamity, of course, tried to prevent this; resulting in a... not quite human appearance."

"Oh." Cloud replied. The two warriors sat in silence.

"Genesis?" Sephiroth called apprehensively from the stairs apprehensively. His ears were flat against his head, and Cloud- being such a pushover for cats- melted at the sight.

"Hello... old friend." Genesis greeted warily. The confident man seemed unsure of what to say.

Genesis didn't need to say anything, because before the two of them could react Sephrioth was standing before the stunned SOLDIER. "I didn't... completely mean it." Several emotions reflected in Genesis's face before the red head sighed, and ran his hand through Sephrioth's hair.

"This is quite pitiful- even for you." Genesis frowned sourly.

"Don't make me regret it." Sephiroth replied coldly, even though he was looking at the man as if he would fly off any second.

* * *

 **AN: Why am I so corny? Cause I like corn bread.**

 **DEAR GODS WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter V: Sephiroth**

* * *

If there was anybody he hated more than the boisterous Barret Wallace, and the swear happy Cid Highwind (it was a miracle that Tifa let him around the children) it had to be the former Turk Vincent Valentine.

The man had been tolerable at first- in fact his silent ways and aversion to feline related jokes (unlike his human) that Sephiroth almost _preferred_ his company. That is, until he realized just how depressing the man was to be around. Valentine wasn't by any means chronically depressed- he even went out of his way to make small cynical or sarcastic comments with good humor with his companions. But the moment _he_ waltzed into a room with Sephiroth all the pent up angst over his long dead scientist mother came tumbling out.

It was starting to make Sephiroth depressed as well.

The boy who had quickly grown to look three times his age nimbly ran upstairs to Cloud's room. The blonde wasn't sleeping, but he didn't look away from the ceiling either. The cat-boy climbed onto the bed and mewled for attention. Cloud's gaze was upon his in an instant, though something was _wrong_. It wasn't his human glowering at him with such hatred was it? Sephrioth shrank back- but his human wouldn't hurt him would he? The boy mewled again lowering he head in submission when Cloud clutched his head in pain. Blinking rapidly, the swordsman's eyes focused on him. "Sephiroth?" His voice was filled with hurt and confusion.

Remembering himself, the blonde quickly asked; "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sephiroth snapped, changing back into a cat he leaped out the open window, frustration building in his chest. Genesis was right- he was growing to be increasingly pathetic. Oh how he longed for his real body, he lamented, walking aimlessly.

It wasn't until he fell nose first into water he registered his surroundings. His entire body was burning- he felt as if his very being was being incinerated from existence. his last thought was one of longing for his human before he lost consciousness. _"Heya sleepyhead." A familiar voice said. Light. Teasing._

 _"Zack?" He wondered. Was he in the lifestream once more? No, he had never been able to communicate with anyone there, he thought bitterly. No one would want to talk to a monster._

 _"Ha, took ya a few years to get you to call me that, huh?" He laughed._

 _Why couldn't Sephiroth open his eyes? "Where am I Zachary?"_

 _"Ouch." The apparition chuckled. "You're somewhere... somewhere special." A calloused hand gently brushed his hair out of his face.  
_

 _"Your body is being purged of Jenova's influence." Another voice explained. The Cetra, Sephiroth realized._

 _"But, it's... my DNA." Sephiroth protested weakly._

 _"Don't worry bud, you'll still make all the ladies swoon when you're all grown up- it's just her 'power' over you were gettin' rid of." Zack hesitantly added, "so Cloud won't have to worry."_

 _Of course. Sephiroth smiled coldly. All for his human. "Was he a better friend to you?"_

 _"Seph?" Zack sounded surprised. "Uh, well." The man began awkwardly._

 _The silver haired boy laughed. "I see for once... I've rendered you speechless." The two didn't say anything, but Sephiroth could feel them slipping away as he drifted back to the waking world._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter IV: Cloud Strife**

* * *

Cloud Strife was scared. No, the man was terrified as he lifted Sephiroth's body from Aerith's spring and checked for a pulse. He should resuscitate him, but the man was three times smaller than the crazed odachi wielding swordsman he fought three times before. How much force would crush his chest? Sure he had done everything correctly with Priscilla, but then he was SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair- not Cloud Strife. Hesitantly, he deeply inhaled, touching his lips to Sephiroth's an forcing air into his lungs.

His actions rewarded him the uncomfortable sensation of water being forced into his mouth and a rough shove into Aerith's pool. He stood in the spring, deadpanning at the coughing boy who looked mighty upset and cold. Cloud stared in wonder at the sight of Sephiroth shivering. "Well?" The boy snapped. "Are we going home or are you going to stare at me all night?"

The blonde smiled, lifting Sephiroth into his arms with ease and striding towards the exit of the church. A small gasp escaped him, and curiously Cloud looked back to see what Sephiroth was gaping at. It was Zack's buster sword, resting with Aerith's flowers as it usually did, but there was a shaggy black dog silently sitting next to the recently cleaned blade. It's glowing blue eyes hinting at some form of intelligence. "He's coming with us."

Cloud stared back and forth between the cat and the dog who made a noise that mysteriously sounded like a chuckle. "Let's mosey." They both made odd expressions at the phrase, but the dog followed obediently while Sephiroth demanded to be pet in his arms.

* * *

 **AN: Okay DrNeverland, it's all your fault because I'll never be able to un-see Angeal as a dog now. YOU CREATED THIS MONSTER!**

 **haha... 'mom'ster...'**

 **Uhgggghhhh, why am I such Undertale Trash?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter VII: Zack Fair  
**

* * *

The man drifted in the lifestream with Aerith, overlooking the small group of SOLDIERs lounging in a both at Seventh Heaven. Tifa was happy to serve Genesis something to drink as he talked quietly with Sephiroth- who had quickly grown to look like the man he did when he died. The two occasionally egged each other on, until Cloud butted in and reminded them that he beat them both whenever they'd spar.

Angeal- he was more silent and withdrawn. Zack knew he still felt guilt over their deaths, but Cloud was a patient man who could remind the SOLDIERs of their humanity. It had taken just as long to coax the man into that form too, Zack remembered with a chuckle.

"Something seems to be missing though." Aerith mused with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Zack laughed, shaking his head at his girlfriend. "No Aer." He held her close. "They'll be just fine without me- you see?"

Cid Highwind challenged the SOLDIERs to a drinking contest with Barret Wallace, both confident in their chances of winning, while Yuffie Kisaragi tried to tie a bow in Sephiroth's hair because he ears and tail were hidden out of sight. Reeve Tuesti shook his head at his friends antics while Cait Sith offered to referee. Vincent Valentine stayed with Angeal to offer small talk while the challengers gaped at the SOLDIERs who downed all ten cups set before them before the pilot and gunman could finish their own.

Denzel and Marlene were laughing at all this while Cloud smiled the widest he had in years.

Aerith smile grew, and their hands entwined. "You're right." She hummed. "But that's not going to stop me from saying hi."

Zack grinned, kissing Aerith softly on her cheek. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you babe."

* * *

 **Neko Atsume has taken over my life :/ I can no longer function as a normal human being.**


End file.
